nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Word-Mark Replacement
Hi all. As you all are aware of, this wiki was recently revamped and given a new look. However, as some may have noticed, our current doesn't blend in w/ our background very well, so it was decided upon to only use the text in the wordmark, instead of the whole thing (credits to CMAN122 for the initial workmark). The following has been created using CMAN122's wordmark, and is intended to replace the existing one. This wordmark has been approved by the creator of the initial one and one of our currently active sysops. Since this wordmark is a wiki issue, the community, despite its size, should still have some input. Place you signatures under the appropriate sections, w/ the appropriate template ( , , ). Reasons are optional. If approx. 75% of all votes are in support, the wiki will use this as our new wordmark. 15:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Note that voting ends in 10 days, unless one has a better suggestion. 22:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) nvm about 10 days. Since the community is so small, every vote/reason will be taken into account. 21:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Support * Jerry XD * I'm pretty sure I said I was in support of this already. -- 05:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) * I love your wordmark. I think now we also need to make a new cover for the mainpage, because it seems to look kinda too empty right now imo.CMAN122 12:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) * I like the simplicity of it. I also like the fact it has transparency, looks very professional. --- »[[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 09:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Neutral * Too Hot Pursuit-ish due to the colour scheme. It could do with fitting more into the series rather than a single game but still really good. LeMansRacer 10:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments *@LeMansRacer — I agree, but I see no better idea; do you have one? 21:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : Something like this. A sort of collage involving notable need for speed cameos. Obviously not this as I spent a whole 10 minutes on it. LeMansRacer 22:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::LeMans, when you've got something ready, please message me, but until then, I think I'm putting the one available up. -- 10:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT: Actually, I can't put any up at the moment because the Wordmark can be no larger than 250 by 65 pixels or it gets rejected by the system. Could someone please shrink one of these designs? And if it's LeMans' design, put a transparent background up while you're at it please. -- 10:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It was never ready. I did it in 10 minutes to show an alternative design. I was never going to submit this. LeMansRacer 11:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Eh. At this point, I'll just take anything that looks decent, has a transparent background and is small enough to fit. -- 12:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *k done. : 22:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I've put that up. -- 23:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Voting and input on this topic has ended, as the decision has been finalized to use the suggested wordmark, with no other finalized alternatives given. This page will be archived. Any further discussion shall be directed on the forum's talkpage or in a new forum. 01:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC)